1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club with a shaft attached to one side of the head.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, it is well known that a golf club is given high performance by combining different metals to form the head. For example, in Japanese Patent No. 2560272 there is an example where a recessed part is formed in a face corresponding portion of a head body, and a face member is press fitted into the recessed part. By using ajoining method that utilizes this kind of plastic deformation to form the head body from a metal of a high specific gravity such as iron or copper or an alloy of these metals, and arrange a lighter metal such as pure titanium on the face, a head where the moment of inertia is large taking advantage of the difference in specific gravity, that is a head that does not deflect easily, can be provided.
However, in the case of providing an even more high performance golf club, it is necessary to make the metal that is used itself high performance. However, amongst these kind of high performance metals, there are metals that are not suitable for or are difficult to effect plastic deformation. For example, metals such as titanium alloy and amorphous alloy have the advantage that they enable the thickness of the face to be thin because of their high strength and hardness, enabling redistribution of the weight of that part, or the advantage of high resilience. However, with these materials plastic deformation is difficult. In addition, in the case where they are forcefully deformed, there is the likelihood of the occurrence for example of gaps between the members, a reduction in connection strength and warping. As a means for solving these problems, it is also possible to form for example one of the connecting members from a soft metal. However in this case there is the disadvantage of susceptibility to marking. Moreover, the degree of freedom for the material combinations is lowered.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a higher performance golf club with a high degree of freedom for the choice of materials used for the head.
A first aspect of the present invention is a golf club with a shaft connected to one side of a head made by combining a plurality of members, wherein the head has a step formed in a head body, and a member of a different type to the head body is arranged on this step, a ring member is provided so as to span between the head body and the member of a different type, and the member of a different type is secured by securing the ring member to the head body.
According to the construction of the first aspect, when the member of a different type is secured, it is secured via the ring member.
A second aspect of the present invention is a golf club with a shaft connected to one side of a head, wherein the head is formed by forming a step in a face corresponding portion of a head body, arranging a face member in the step, arranging a ring member so as to span between the head body and the face member, and securing the ring member to the head body to thereby secure the face member to the head body.
According to the construction of the second aspect, when the face member is secured to the head body, it is secured via the ring member.
A third aspect of the present invention is a golf club with a shaft connected to one side of a head, wherein the head is formed by forming a through hole in a head body, forming a step in a face corresponding portion of the head body, arranging a face member in the step, arranging a ring member behind the face member and securing the ring member to the head body to thereby secure the face member to the head body.
According to the construction of the third aspect, the face member can be secured via the ring member arranged behind the face member.
A fourth aspect of the present invention is a golf club according to the third aspect, wherein a member with a lighter specific gravity than the head body is secured to a recess portion in a rear face of the head body.
According to the construction of the fourth aspect, the weight distribution of the head can be adjusted by securing the member with a lighter specific gravity than the head body to the recess portion in the rear face of the head body.
A fifth aspect of the present invention is a golf club with a shaft connected to one side of a head, wherein the head is formed by forming a recess portion in a face corresponding portion of a head body, forming a step in a front face of a face member, combining a ring member with the step to form a face and securing the ring member to the head body.
According to the construction of the fifth aspect, the face member can be secured via the ring member provided on the front face of the face member.
A sixth aspect of the present invention is a golf club according to any one of the first through fifth aspects, wherein the securing is performed by laser welding.
According to the construction of the sixth aspect, a weld portion can be accurately formed.